


mob 冬

by Nicolaaaaa



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolaaaaa/pseuds/Nicolaaaaa





	mob 冬

“没力气…哈”

恶人的勃起的性器埋在巴恩斯的体内  
面对着他的还有一部记下了这罪恶过程的摄影机

可怜的巴恩斯还能从16寸的电子屏幕上毫无保留地看到自己是怎么被该死的恶人肏弄的

“你能做到的，冬兵，想想你当初是怎么从我们的基地里出逃？”

不满地将跨坐在身上的少年粗暴地向下按压，  
巴恩斯感觉恶棍的性器在他收缩着的后穴里达到了前所未有的深处

他痛苦地眯起泛着水汽的双眼  
不愿去看那根形状骇人的凶器是否已经抵住肚皮  
在没有过多脂肪的肚皮上留下一个惊悚的痕迹

“爽快点，冬兵！别一副需要我伺候的模样！”  
恶人的怒意升腾，恶意把玩揉捏起巴恩斯结实而性感的翘臀

一个合格九头蛇士兵的力度让巴基倒吸一口凉气  
他咬紧牙关，竭力将痛苦的呻吟藏匿

“看来你被我干到虚脱的视频需要发送给队长，对吗，史蒂夫的小甜心？”

玩味地把玩着巴恩斯逐渐疲软的性器，粗糙的拇指摩挲着顶端  
被狠狠蹂躏过充血的乳头也被粗暴地揉捏着

整个场面绝对比这个恶棍自慰时看过的任何一部三级片都来得情色

恶人气定神闲，观察着巴恩斯的性器慢慢勃起

“哈…你休想！”  
巴恩斯的双手被捆绑在后  
此时已经青筋暴起  
他尝试着猛抓一把恶棍的大腿

施暴者的惨叫让巴恩斯感到振奋  
“万恶的九头蛇！”

下一秒  
巴恩斯就感受到了人为刀俎 我为鱼肉的绝望

施暴者受到了刺激，被惹怒的恶人抓住巴基瘦削的腰部  
用力地顶弄起来  
“松开你的手！下流的小婊子！”

尺寸惊人的阴茎摩擦着敏感的前列腺  
巴恩斯的性器不争气地再次精神起来  
“呜…”  
细碎的呻吟从被破皮的嘴唇中溢出  
巴基不得不松开了报复恶人的手

“现在，开始来伺候我。”  
“不然 ，只有我轻轻按下这个绿键，史蒂夫先生就会免费获得一部香艳的性爱视频。”

恶棍轻蔑地瞪着巴恩斯  
将肮脏的食指伸入巴基柔软湿润的口腔了来回抠弄  
不出意料地被尖锐的牙齿狠咬一口

“冬兵，你是只需要调教的野猫！”  
恶人咬牙切齿，起身掐住巴恩斯脆弱的颈部

“动起你淫荡的细腰！”  
巴恩斯感觉他快要窒息  
从模糊的视线中，他看到恶人的另一只手正伸向那个该死的按钮边

“不…”  
“你…不…能！”  
由于紧张的缘故，巴恩斯的软肉收缩地更为剧烈

身体的细微变化让施暴者尝到了甜头  
他满意地松开牵制住巴恩斯脖子的右手

“对，就是这样，你能做到的，冬兵。”  
不知情者可能还会认为这是义务父亲在教导他年幼的孩子蹒跚学步

而巴恩斯在做爱这方面上出奇地是一个天赋异禀的孩子

从逐渐清晰的视线中可以看出，恶棍的脏手还留在那个按键旁

邪恶的笑容让巴恩斯明白此刻谁才是操纵者

绝不能让史蒂夫看到这样的视频！

他绝望地想着  
巴基的身体在多次的操弄下已经趋于疲软

可他必须使出力气去取悦这个恶人

巴恩斯用双手攥紧破旧的床单，企图靠这样去获得些额外的力量

“嗯…嗯……”  
巴恩斯诱人的小穴吞吐着恶棍的性器  
使出了全身仅存的气力  
巴基觉得他已无力咽下泄洪般的吟叫。  
“哈……”

恶人的性器更为兴奋  
变得更大更高温

巴恩斯感觉他的内脏几乎被那根罪恶的阴茎顶弄地变形  
被蹂躏得发红的穴口有种几乎要被融化的诡异感

这个恶棍应该快射了  
巴恩斯虚脱地跨坐在那具皮肤黝黑的身体上

他已无力去做什么动作  
可该死的是那个万恶不赦的恶人居然还没有释放的趋势

“噢！可惜，天赋异禀的冬兵没能好好服务他的主人。”  
“那么这个视频…”

“不！不不！哈…”  
巴恩斯不得不伏趴在恶棍肮脏的身体上，可怜的巴恩斯试图再次取悦这个恶人

“噢…你真是只可爱的野猫。”  
“视频我改日再发，下面让我来好好疼爱小猫咪…”

不堪一击的巴恩斯被无情地压在身下，迎接他的将会是新一轮的痛苦折磨。

“史蒂夫会来救我…你这…混蛋！”


End file.
